This invention relates to the provision of accommodation for temporary manning of vessels, particularly though not exclusively vessels under tow.
It is normal practice to tow bulky offshore equipment to site on unmanned pontoon barges. Quite apart from avoiding the danger of having an uncontrolled vessel if the tow parts which might be carried into shipping lanes because of the sail effect of the equipment, which might be a jacket for a drilling rig, thus causing a hazard to shipping and endangering its own expensive load, it will be appreciated that it is desirable to man the vessel so that other events during the tow endangering either the equipment or other shipping can be dealt with.